equinox_of_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Pip 'Raff'
Raff the Lycaul Augur. Personality ... Early Life Triplets, it was a rare occurrence even for the Lycaul. He was the smallest most vulnerable of the litter. The pipsqueak so to speak and thus his name became Pip. Much to his disgust later in life. His family was large, chaotic even as his parents tried to keep up with his sisters and two older brothers. He was often ignored and left to his own devices. He was raised by the tribe more than his own parents. The young pup often wandering around to grab whatever he needed. Beautiful; also known as B was their local druid and like a second den mother to him. She would often tend his wounds after training with his father. Sometimes she took him out to gather herbs. Some of which were used in cleansing drugs from the system. Something he would need as a child. His older brother Prime was the pride of his family at the time. He hunted with great prowess and Pip looked up to him greatly. Prime, Jane, Scar, and Emerald were the ones that introduced him to drugs. They hyped themselves up and offered it to the five-year-old lycaul. They called it really good sugar that he needed to snort. He tried but sneezed only to have a handful shoved in his face by Scar. Prime meanwhile tried shooting a mushroom off Emerald's head. It failed as he shot him in the shoulder. Pip started hunting for himself chasing down a squirrel and catching it. He gave it to Jane who ripped it in half and chaos ensued for the next hour. Over the next few days Pip started to feel the symptoms of withdraw. It made him irritated and easy to anger. Something his father experienced full-on as they trained. Not that he noticed as his son's willingness to fight filled him with pride. He was satisfied to see his son no longer hesitating to battle. B noticed something was off though. She pulled him aside questioning his behavior. Questioning what his brother had given him at the pond. She gave him a cleanser and confronted his father. She left him out though. Young and naive Pip started to think that without the drug he may not get his father's approval. Yet, his brother was cast out of the clan for it. His father's anger quelling any doubt as his roars of frustration echoed on the wind. ' '''He still looked up to the larger boys and they often took advantage of that. Small tasks to get him in big trouble. Such as stealing a hunters knife or extra arrows for their practice. ' '''His father became more strict on their practicing. With his second-oldest son having become the smith's charge it fell to Pip to become the hunter of the family and keep tradition. Not that he much minded he had always planned on following his footsteps. He wanted his approval too badly not to. Pre-Teen Life It gave him quite a reputation as a troublemaker. Yet, all he was ever trying to do was prove himself as strong as everyone else. His name didn’t help any and he was insistent on changing it. His slowly growing stubbornness leading to more than a few cuffs. He was becoming the black sheep of the family. At ten he started to refuse the older kids' orders. Realizing they were just using him. Not that going against them helped him any. They would do things anyway and point fingers at him. Backtalking only made things worse and his innocence could rarely be proven against so many. Like all hunters, he took his test at the age of ten. His duty was to take down an elk just like the many other ten-year-olds. He made a promise to his father to catch one as big as his brothers. The brother who had been kicked from the family. He earned a swat for mentioning him before being told to hunt. He ran off looking around for tracks. Eventually, he paused and listened hearing the others out hunting. They were surely scaring the prey in the area. The question was where were the prey being scared to? He waited until he heard it; the telltale sign of an elk's hooves against the ground. He followed swiftly staying low and trying to remain stealthy. It worked for a time but then branches snapped under him. The elk broke into a run and he followed. Until he lost the trail and the elk escaped. He paused again breathing heavily as he listened for prey he could not hear. He reasoned with himself and decided to continue hunting the elk. Following logic to find a small stream and his prey drinking from it. The arrow was notched and he steadied himself. With unsteady hands, he shot it and the elk bucked running several feet. Fear had him ready to run after it but it collapsed slowly dying from the arrow in its lung. He could rest easy knowing he passed. He took his hunting knife and sloppily claimed his prize. Returning home a victor even if it took too long for his father's taste. Two years later shit hit the fan. Discipline, honor, family, duty; he heard all those words in his father's lecture. The accusing glare of him and his brothers making him want to squirm in his chair. He hadn’t touched the bow and yet an arrow hand been fired. The true culprits handing the bow to him as they ran. He dropped it too late as he was seen holding it. B left clutching her wounded leg much to his despair. He couldn’t say a word they would believe. Instead, he sat in silence listening half-heartedly his blood boiling eager for revenge. His father called him outside eager to teach him a lesson in a true battle. Something Pip half-expected the moment he had seen his face. The battle didn't even get to begin before two strangers entered their camp. 'T'he words Augur crossed his ears. His fathers anger transferring to the newcomers who had come for him. A battle brewed against the human who accepted it reluctantly but not hesitantly. For once his father was not the strongest man within his sight. The battle was brutal but more so was their action afterward. To have the peace to speak to him they cast blindness and deafness against his father. Much to his disapproval as he desired to fight his father as a true man would. Their desire for him was something to hold onto as he wondered if his father would toss him away like he did Prime. It was true as the spell was removed he was quick to dismiss them all. Pip feeling pained at his father's actions but warmed by his family's farewell. Within the day his clothes were packed and he was sent away. It was such a mixture of feelings leaving his tribe behind. A guilty look cast at B who thought he had shot her. How badly he wished he could explain to her that he would never hurt her. ''' Temple Life '''Fourteen and in a new place, a temple filled with recruits for the Augur. They sat him in a room with so many others and began teaching him. He despised it with a passion. Sitting for hours on end learning words and math. He wasn’t used to it and he never would grow used to it. He excelled in battle though once they started teaching him. Raff, as he called himself now, was known for his strength. He could easily knock an enemy down or pin others despite his small size. He was vicious and eager to prove himself stronger than most. He was not about to be the runt here. Abilities Lycaul Abilities * Bite - Your fanged maw is a natural weapon, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with it, you deal piercing damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Hungry Jaws - In battle, you can throw yourself into a vicious feeding frenzy. As a bonus action, you can make a special attack with your bite. If the attack hits, it deals its normal damage, and you gain temporary hit points (minimum of 1) equal to your Constitution modifier, and you can't use this trait again until you finish a short or long rest. * Darkvision - Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Pack Tactics - You have advantage on an attack roll against a creature if at least one of your allies is within 5 feet of the creature and the ally isn't incapacitated. * Survival Instincts - You gain proficiency in the Survival skill. Lycauls have finely honed survival instincts. * Languages - You can read, speak and write in Common and two extra languages of your choice. (Elf, Dwarf) Feats * Grapple (Character Feats) Cantrips * Frostbite * Light Spells * 1st Level ** Cure Wounds ** Chromatic Orb ** Animal Friendship (Sub-class) ** Speak with Animals (Sub-class) * 2nd Level ** Animal Messenger (Sub-class) ** Hold Person (Sub-class) * 3rd Level ** Conjure Animals (Sub-class) ** Phantom Steed (Sub-class) Fighting Style * Defense - While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. Chimera Knight * Calling of the Beast: Dragon - When shifting you can use claw attacks that do 1d6 piercing damage. When you take on this aspect you gain dragon scales on the back of your hand and they go up your forearm a bit and your nails are noticeably tougher. * Mark of the Beast: Shark - Your can swim at a speed of 40 feet and breathe underwater. You grow gills on your neck and have shark-like eyes. * Aspect of the Beast: Wolf - While shifting you and your allies are immune to attacks of opportunity. You grow 5 inches taller and your canine teeth become sharper. * Soul of the Beast: Dragon - You can sprout wings and fly for two hours and you can use this feature again after a Long rest. You grow a dragon tail and tiny spines and scales along your back. Category:Characters